Xander Aide: The Hidden Fire Altar
by Agent Mega Ninja King
Summary: Percy Jackson with Babylonian/Zoroastrianism. A journey where a boy gifted with powers of flame and the long-prophetized incarnation of Zarathustra or Saoshyans. But what will happen when he is accompanied by a boy who weilds the power of the sea. Quest Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and 2 OCs
1. A Terrible Life to Begin With

The sun son bright through my eyes. Where was I? Then everything came back to me. Yesterday my sister had arrived home for a short one-day vacation from college. Tomorrow was her birthday and with that many things going on, I wanted to do something nice for her and stay out of trouble.

Like that was possible. It was only yesterday that I got in a big mess because I ran away for the second time this week. But things just don't work out for me that well. Now I got in trouble because I got into a fight who tried to steal my money before I got home.

I only got that money because I got some sales in the fire-breathing business. My parents saw my obsession with fire and punished me by giving me a job that they thought was going to get rid of me sooner or later.

But instead, everyday working for that job I got stronger and stronger. Somehow I felt a strong connection with fire. The manager finally saw my potential and gave me a raise. I then ran directly to school late as always.

The school bully on the other hand was fat and seriously overweight. He just saw my money and took it straight from my pocket. I saw it all from the corner of my eye, _the nerve of some people. _So you could guess what I did to that giant pig.

No, not tell on him to the principal. I punched him straight on the face. The kid's big hand clutched the bill even tighter. Was this kid just asking for it or was he really this dumb? I wrestled him to the floor and wouldn't let go.

When h was to distracted because of the fight, I stole the money from his pocket and hit him one last time with an iron pole. He fell onto the floor. Ouch, that was going to hurt. I ran straight home for half an hour to see I disappointed mom glaring at m.

Let me tell you somethings about my parents firt. My mom is a sweet and sour person, nice yet dangerous when angry. I understand hr feelings which makes her my closest parent. My dad on the other hand is a mean cold-hearted drunkard who doesn't care about a soul in the world.

My sister told me they know about the fight and how I hit that bully with an iron pole. Oh yeah, his mother was a rich lawyer who could pretty much sue me for what I did. I heard my dad coming in. My reflex was to run for my life. A few days earlier I had packed a bag in ca I needed to run away again.

But now was different, I was ddetermined never to go home again.


	2. And a Destiny Foretold

The sun shone bright through my eyes. Where was I? Then everything came back to me. Yesterday my sister had arrived home for a short one-day vacation from college. Tomorrow was her birthday and with that many things going on, I wanted to do something nice for her and stay out of trouble.

Like that was possible. It was only yesterday that I got in a big mess because I ran away for the second time this week. But things just don't work out for me that well. Now I got in trouble because I got into a fight who tried to steal my money before I got home.

I only got that money because I got some sales in the fire-breathing business. My parents saw my obsession with fire and punished me by giving me a job that they thought was going to get rid of me sooner or later.

But instead, everyday working for that job I got stronger and stronger. Somehow I felt a strong connection with fire. The manager finally saw my potential and gave me a raise. I then ran directly to school late as always.

The school bully on the other hand was fat and seriously overweight. He just saw my money and took it straight from my pocket. I saw it all from the corner of my eye, _the nerve of some people. _So you could guess what I did to that giant pig.

No, not tell on him to the principal. I punched him straight on the face. The kid's big hand clutched the bill even tighter. Was this kid just asking for it or was he really this dumb? I wrestled him to the floor and wouldn't let go.

When he was to distracted because of the fight, I stole the money from his pocket and hit him one last time with an iron pole. He fell onto the floor. Ouch, that was going to hurt. I ran straight home for half an hour to see I disappointed mom glaring at me.

Let me tell you somethings about my parents first. My mom is a sweet and sour person, nice yet dangerous when angry. I understand her feelings which makes her my closest parent. My dad on the other hand is a mean cold-hearted drunkard who doesn't care about a soul in the world.

My sister told me they know about the fight and how I hit that bully with an iron pole. Oh yeah, his mother was a rich lawyer who could pretty much sue me for what I did. I heard my dad coming in. My reflex was to run for my life. A few days earlier I had packed a bag in case I needed to run away again.

But now was different, I was determined never to go home again.

Through night, I camped in the forest next to a giant cedar tree. _Come forth, come forth_ sweet words repeated daintily in my dreams. My soul stood from my body and followed the way the voice was coming from.

A curtain of hanging leaves opened by itself as I approached. Further was a glistening lagoon filled with pure water. How did I come here?

I realized that I had been walking for nine days. I was tired and worn out. But whatever I felt I didn't look back or sit down. I glued my eyes to where I was going. But where was I going? From the cold from my feet, I knew that I was walking through the lagoon. A two way path stood between me. Stopped dead in my tracks.

A gush of cold breeze enveloped me and the forest cleared to behold a grand figure. "I am Enlil, one with the forest and god of the gods. Your destiny has been decided." "Ha, yeah right," I rose an eyebrow and laughed. "If _you're _god of the gods, I'm the president of the U.S." Whoever this guy was didn't understand sarcasm. "Pleasure to meet you, at last."

Someone this ignorant couldn't be from around here. Maybe he was telling the truth, I've seen a lot of stranger things in life. I just decided to listen to whatever he had to say and freak out later. "You are Saoshyans, reborn from the prophet Zarathustra.. Fated to wake the dead for the divine final judgment. Gifted by Ninurta with the power to destroy the foes in your path. Come forth and prove yourself but first, find the lost purifying Atan fire."


End file.
